The Perfect Story
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: A cute little kid, right? Wrong. She's been around a while. And she might seem like a clueless knucklehead, but under all that she's smart, wise, and...well... let's just leave it with that, okay? Point is, she was thrown into this mess and now she's gonna mess things up even more.
1. Why to hate Mondays

_Hello! So, this is a Naruto story that I am working on with Iris no Lillys_, if you like this story, just know that this story is a combination of work from me and her. This chapter is more of a teaser then anything. Next chapter is the first actual chapter._  
_

* * *

Hello! My name is Seiko Akiyama. I'm 29 years old and I live in England. As you can tell from my name, I'm not British but I've lived here all my life. Well, guess I should tell you my story, huh?

It was a normal Wednesday night, and I was on my way home from work . My job is drawing manga. I've loved anime and manga all my life, hence the job. I'm incredibly lucky to be working for my passion, and the income was a fair amount.

One of my favorite animes is Naruto - you know, the one with the blond boy with the demon fox in him. I love that anime! I have posters, plushies, manga... even a crush on two of the guys in it. I know they're not real, but I can't help love Gaara and adoring Hidan. We even have the same religion!

I'm a devout Jashin follower. I have a pendent like Hidan's, as well as a cursed katana called Kakusareta. I also have scrolls like they use in the anime, handmade of course. Why do I have them? Well I make my own jutsu. I write them down as well as what they do, what rank they are, how to use them, what element it is, but that isn't all. I made an information scroll on everyone I knew of and liked in the anime, and all their info, from their blood type to what jutsu they used, was on them... I have a lot of spare time okay.

In another scroll I have Taijutsu, from all the clans and some others. And then there's the book on plants for making poisons, antidotes, and for seasonings... Also the big book I made for summons - if I had them, what they would look like, what their specialty was, and all their strength and weaknesses. Ah... I got off track!

Anyways, I was walking home around midnight when out of nowhere I was pulled into an ally. In the darkness I could make out the shape of a hooded figure. It was obviously a man from the low rasp of his voice as he screamed at me.

Problem was, he was screaming in Spanish. Wasn't I just the luckiest person on earth? Walking home minding my own business when I get yelled at and possibly threatened for my life or worse? By the way I said that you're probably thinking I was really calm when this happened. Ha! You're so wrong. I was terrified, my heart was pounding painfully in my chest as I tried to tug my arm away from his grip, but it wouldn't budge! "Let go of me! Let the f*** go of me! What do you want you b***?!" I yelled. He let go of me momentarily as he reached into his pocket for something. But I wasn't going to stick around to find out what it was, so I took the chance to run away.

I only managed to turn around before my back and chest exploded with pain. Through the searing pain, I was confused as to what hit me. My head tilted down slowly, and I saw the cold gleam of a knife sticking out of my chest. Blood was spurting out onto my numb hands, the crimson liquid soaking into and running down my hoodie. I didn't even have the time to scream before it happened, and afterward i was in too much pain to scream.

The man yanked the knife out of me, causing me to topple backwards and wince in even more pain. I can faintly see him rummaging through my bag and running away with my wallet. Great, just stab me and take my wallet, thanks. I tried to curl up on the hard concrete ground, but just like the blood flowing from my chest, I could feel my energy leave my body. Slowly, the pain was fading, and I knew that wasn't a good thing. Wasn't someone going to help me? My eyes looked to the opening of the ally and there was no one there, even with my vision slowly going black I could tell that.

_'This is how I die, huh? Mugged and killed in an ally? Wonderful,'_ I thought bitterly.

My body was getting so cold. I wanted to shiver, but I didn't even have the strength left for that anymore. Then, suddenly, my body felt like it was several hundred pounds, yet I was being pulled up. So, I was really going to die here. As my eyes closed against my will, I wondered about who is going to take care of Chilly.

And that, my friends, is the story of how I died.

* * *

_Well, we hope you like it! Leave a review!__  
_

_Follow the arrow to leave a review!_

_(no flames.)_

_(flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! :D)_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_000000000000000_

_0000000000_

_00000_

_0_


	2. I'm a Chibi

_Hello again! I'm going to quick put up all the chapters we got for th_is story. Kay?  
__

__P.S. - We do not own Naruto, but we do own this OC and any that may appear in the future.__

* * *

~?'s POV~

I'm floating... and floating... and floating... and now I'm bored. It's not funny! I was just floating in this vague nothingness. I couldn't even see my hands. Hell, I don't think I have hands anymore!

If you're wondering why I'm not freaking out, it's because I'm already over the fact that I'm dead. I've been here so long, and I've had plenty of time to get over it. And I don't even know where _'here'_ is. If this was the afterlife, then I demand a refund!

_'Yo, Jashin-sama, can you get me the f*** out of here!?'_ I yell through my thoughts. I've already tried asking Jashin, God, Jesus, and just about every deity out there to get me out a million times and nothing happened, so when there's a sudden creepy chuckle that seems to come from nowhere yet everywhere, needless to say I'm scared shitless.

There's a sort of _'whooosh!'_ and I feel myself being pulled off to God knows where. On a reflex I squeeze my eyes shut and clenched my fists. Wait. Fists? I wiggled my fingers, flexed my wrists, bent my elbows as a tingling feeling crawled up my arms, up my neck, down to my tummy and finishing at my toes. This was new, but, hey! I wasn't complaining. just wondering what the hell's happening!

There was a soft thump, as if I was levitating a centimeter above the ground and dropped. Surprisingly, I felt no pain from my stab wound. Oh great. What happened? Did I really die and this was heaven? O am I in hell?! I didn't do anything that bad while I was alive! Alright, calm down. I could open my eyes and I took a breath. Now for the big reveal...

Slowly I open my eyes, surprise filling me when I see the most beautiful sight - the sky. Clouds were slowly drifting across the great expanse of blue. I sit up slowly, the quiet sound of the gurgling river beside me, the chirping birds, the chattering squirrels... all of it was music to my ears. I wasn't dead!

I grin when I see a forest - the sight of colors made me want to cry after being in the darkness for so long. That smile faltered when I realized how tall the trees were. They were gigantic! What happened now? I was in an ally, now there were giant mutant trees all around me! Well, they didn't look mutated, just really big.

I stood up to get a better view. Surprisingly enough, my muscles weren't stiff at all after so long without moving. There's a weight on my back, and I crane my head around and, for some reason, I'm wearing my traveling bag. And my scrolls were in it to, judging by how they have the names of the Naruto characters on the outside. Just what the heck happened to me?

I shrug off that thought - I was just killed and now I'm alive! I wasn't going to let anything get to me, besides I don't think anything could surprise me any - I frown. I felt a bit... shorter than usual? I looked down at my hands, the happiness of seeing them again squashed down by horror.

They were tiny! And pudgy looking! Panic filled me as I realized that my arms and legs were shorter and my chest was flat and my toes were too small and- Oh my, Jashin, what was happening?!

I crouched down beside the river and stared at my reflection. Golden eyes stared back. "What the f***?!" The curse slipped out in my shock. My normal eye color was brown and my hair was black. But...I had golden eyes and white hair! I think it was white. It had dirt in it and that made it look really pale blonde.

Staring at myself in horror then turned to looked at my hair and it was, indeed, pure white... and very long? The white strands were pooling around my ankles and dragged behind me when I walked.

Well, there was only one logical thing to do now...

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FLYING F***?!"

I starting cursing at the top of my lungs, with language that would make a certain Jashinist blush. I continue for another thirty seconds, pausing for a breath of air to continue when a twig snapped.

I spun around surprised but no one's there. My heart's pounding in my ears. "H-Hello? 'S anyone there?" I call out nervously.

~Iruka's POV~

Iruka was bored. Really bored. He couldn't help it! He knew forest patrols were important, but it still didn't make it fun for the chunin.  
The young man wasn't far away from the Suna border, but not close enough to see the arid desert. He was walking on the forest floor, as he'd had enough of jumping through trees. Sure that way was faster, but there was really no need to hurry, not like he would run into anything out here.

His eyes went up to the skies and he sighed. _'Kami-sama, if you're up there, please, please, give me something to do. Even a lost merchant would-'_

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FLYING F***?!"

Iruka tensed at the shout and slipped out a kunai with lightning quick reflexes. Soundlessly, he stalked towards where the yells and curses were coming from, frowning at the high level of chakra coming from -

A river entered his vision, as was the person screaming curses.

\- a four year old. Iruka stopped and stared for a moment before he blinked _'How does child know so much swear words?!_' The words this small child was using would make a grown man blush! In his shock he didn't look where he stepped. Just as the child who knew horribly foul language took a breath he felt the twig snap under his foot.

Not yet knowing the full situation, he jumped onto a tree branch just as she turned around. "H-Hello? 'S anyone there?" he heard her call out, sounding more her age than before. He gave the area a quick once-over to check for any others around, but saw none and deemed themselves alone.

He paused. That... sounded quite creepy. He shook his head to get rid of those bad thoughts and decided he couldn't leave a four year old on her own. She was just a small child, and if she couldn't sense him here, then she must just be lost. So, stashing his kunai, he dropped down in front of the girl.

Her eyes - which were strangely gold - widened and she squeaked as she fell backwards. He smiled gently and held out his open palms. In a friendly gesture.

"Ah! Uh, who - who are..." For some reason she trailed off, staring at him with huge eyes.

He looked down at her and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Umino Iruka, what's your name?"

~?'s POV~

"Ah! Uh, who - who are..." I stuttered to the man who scared the utter s*** out of me by popping out of nowhere. My mouth stopped working after I realized that _the_ Iruka was standing in front of me, and that meant I was in _the_ Konoha and holy s***!

"...Iruka, what's your name?"

I had zoned off while he talked, and blinked at the question. "Um, Sei-Akiyama Seiko," I answered quietly. Iruka offered his hand to me while still smiling. "Well, Seiko-chan, come with me and I'll take you back to Konoha, okay?" I couldn't take his hand at first because of my shock. Don't look at me like a lunatic! What would you do if you died and then woke up to see Iruka from Naruto in front of you? Well, I can tell you what I was thinking...

_'...oh my god. Best day ever!'_

* * *

_Follow the arrow to leave a review!_

_(no flames.)_

_(flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! :D)_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_000000000000000_

_0000000000_

_00000_

_0_


	3. To Konoha

_Hello again! I'm going to quick put up all the chapters we got for th_is story. Kay?  
__

__P.S. - We do not own Naruto, but we do own this OC and any that may appear in the future.__

* * *

~Iruka's POV~

After we introduced ourselves to each other we started walking off, with her following me. By the way, she did very well introducing herself, much like a adult, but she is four years old. Speaking of four-year-olds, why is she in the forest alone. She's only four! Her parents must be worried, right?

I looked over to her, seeing her try and carry a backpack twice her size... Keyword: Try. Seeing how this would take a while, I walked over and picked it up onto my back. She look up at me and... Was she glaring or pouting? I couldn't tell, but I could have sworn she was thinking, _'You break that I break you.'_ ...Okay, that is a little inappropriate for a four year old to be thinking, but she's swore, so how much worse could it be? And that threat could be taken so many different ways. It's kind of creepy, okay, it is creepy.

Thinking over what just happened, I should have laughed or just brushed it off. But, I could tell she had a lot of chakra for her age. If she becomes a kunoichi she will surly be a very skillful one. I wonder what Lord Hokage will do with her? He is a very kind man, surely he will let her stay in the village. I have yet to find any indication of what village she could be from.

My ears picked up a small thud and I turned to look at her. She was on the ground, but tried to get up, only to fall again. I raised an eyebrow, why was she falling? Looking down, I noticed she was stepping on...her hair. I hear her mumble something about "Evil long hair, trying to kill me," It took everything I had not to laugh.

While she was slowly getting up, I took the chance to get a better look at her. She is very tiny like any other four-year-old-child, but she was smaller, like the runt in a litter of puppies. She had pale blond... No, wait, her hair is pure white! And her eyes are golden, while her skin is ivory white. All in all she was a beautiful child... I stopped looking her over and sweat-dropped. Great, now I'm starting to sound like a pedophile! I look at Seiko again only to see her hands and feet tangled in her hair. How did that happen?

I took a step forward toward her and started to free her from her hair. "Here let me help." _'She needs a hair cut!'_ I thought as I untangled her from her hair trap... Yup she needs a hair cut. "Thank you." She said, but within a few seconds she fell and got tangled again.

"How about I carry you... Because at the rate we're going, it will take a week to get back to Konoha." I told her half joking.

"Okay." she said while glaring daggers at her hair. I swear I heard her whisper something like _"Stupid D*** A** long mother******* hair. You will die!"_ Maybe she was just talking to herself... but my main questions are,

1.) Why was she alone in a forest, when she is only four years old?

2.) Who in there right mind would teach her or any other kid those words?

~Seiko's POV~

_'Okay, so... Iruka Umino or is it Umino Iruka?'_

_**'I think it would be Umino Iruka.' **_

_'Ah, thank you, voice in my head... Wait a second, why the hell is there another F****** voice in my head?' I thought to myself and the voice._

_**'Umm do you remember how Haruno Sakura has a Inner Sakura that is born from her emotions that she keeps inside?'**_

_'Yes but what does that have to do with you I show all my Emotion's...'_

**_'Well, I'm a Manifestation. Or, let me explain it this way... I was born when Jashin-sama heard you and dropped you in this world. So, my job is to keep _you_ Alive! Because knowing you, your a trouble magnet.'_**

_'Hey I am not...'_ But I didn't get to finish because, well, I am on the ground tangled in my own hair. I swear I heard her laughing at me. _'Okay first my bag is too heavy, then I got a inner person who I have yet to name, and now I am tangled in my own hair on the ground with my inner person laughing at me... And it looks like Iruka is trying not to Laugh!'_ "Evil long hair, trying to kill me." I mumbled trying to get out but it just got worse! How is that possible?!

Iruka's feet came into view. "Here let me help." It took about 5 minutes but I was finally free of the trap. But after I walked a few steps guess what! I was on the ground tangled AGAIN!

After he helped me again I was glaring daggers at my hair. While mumbling "Stupid d*** a** long mother******* hair, You will Die!" I said to myself but by the way Iruka was looking at me he must have heard me. But I showed no signs of knowing he did and kept glaring daggers at my hair.

"Okay, I am going to have to carry you because at the rate we are going, it would take a week to get back to Konoha." Iruka told me I could tell he was only half joking, "Okay." Umm, is it just me or did I sound like I was sulking/pouting?

**'Nope not just you.' **My inner person said after he picked me up, and put my hair - or as I now dubbed it "Death Trap" - on me so he wouldn't trip. It must look like he is carrying a ball of fur or hair...

Then we where off... At first it was silent. Well, on the out side of my head. My inner person was talking no stop! I felt Iruka come to a stop. "Hold on Iruka, why do you have a bundle of fur?" a man asked.

_'Did he just say I was a bundle of Fur!'_

~Iruka's POV~

I was stopped by the Village Gate Keeper. "Hold on Iruka, why are you carrying a bundle of Fur?" He asked.

Before I could tell him that I was carrying a girl, said girl's head popped out scaring the crap out of the Gate Keeper. He jumped about two feet in the air. "I am NOT! Fur!" Was she pouting? "I am a F****** child! A girl! If you can't F****** tell, you need Glasses!" I covered her mouth with my hand because she started to cuss every word she could think of and I have a feeling that would take to long.

The Gate Keeper just stood shocked looking at Seiko. "Um, I found her about ten minutes away from the village and she was alone. So, I am going to take her to the Hokage to see what to do with her." I said with my hand still over her mouth because she was still cussing the Gate keeper out from under my hand. _'When will she stop cussing?'_ I thought to myself. I looked at the gate keeper and he looked very pale... "Whats wrong?" I asked but I followed his eyes to the girl and found her glaring daggers at him... or she could be trying to see if he would explode. I turned my attention back to the pale Keeper. "Well I am going to see the Hokage, okay." I was not asking but he nodded his head very fast trying to get her away from him and fast.

After we walked away out of hearing range, "Hey, Seiko, did you have to glare at him?" I asked after I took my hand off her mouth.

"But he... He called me a fur ball?" She look up at me with a kicked puppy look. I started to Panic on the inside. I didn't have to deal with kids much, what was I supposed to do if one started crying?! When we where in front of the Hokage's Office, I told her, "Oh, look! We're here!" She turned to look at the door and the puppy look was gone. _'Phew, safe!'_ I thought. Then I knocked on the Hokage's Door.

"Come In.." a voice said from behind the door. And in we go.

* * *

_Follow the arrow to leave a review!_

_(no flames.)_

_(flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! :D)_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_000000000000000_

_0000000000_

_00000_

_0_


	4. I'm Gonna be What!

__P.S. - We do not own Naruto, but we do own this OC and any that may appear in the future.__

* * *

**~Seiko's POV~**

"Come In..." a voice said from behind the door. As we walked in, well, Iruka walked and I was being carried by him... Whatever, we both entered the room, okay! I decided to become shy again like when I was four, so I hide myself back into my hair as Iruka entered the room. Bu I had to wonder, who was the person we were going to go see? Well, let me think... we're in the Hidden Leaf Village, and Iruka just got back on what I can assume was a mission. So who does everybody go see after a mission to report? Do I really have to answer that? Of course I know! Behind the shy exterior I was putting on, in my mind I was freaking out.

**~Iruka's POV~**

I felt Seiko move in my arms before we entered the room. My head tilted down so I should look at her, and she was hiding n her hair. Willingly this time. I blinked slowly, _'Oh, so now shes starting to act shy...'_ I thought to myself.

As I walked in, the Third Hokage lifted his head to look at me from his desk, "Iruka, you have returned I see. Tell me, anything to report?" he gave a questioning glance at the 'Hair Ball' in my arms, but I ignored it, we would get on that subject soon enough anyway.

"The patrol went smoothly. The surrounding lands of the village are quiet and peaceful, but on my return rout, I ran into a small child. A girl. She is rather young and doesn't seem to have any training as a shinobi. I also didn't notice anything on her that would indicate her being from an enemy village or group. Since she was completely alone, I brought her with me." I finished and Lord Hokage seemed to be interested in Seiko. His eyes darted the area around me for what I assume was a child. The child I was holding in my arms... Oh, no. No, don't say it. Don't say it!

"Well, Iruka, I don't see a child here. Only that you're holding a bundle of fur in your arms." No! Why did he need to say it?!

Suddenly, the temperature grew colder and- Is there ice on the windows? Seiko then jumped out of my arms, glaring daggers at the Hokage! One thing I thought was _'This isn't good!'_

Well, hey! I tried to warn him! ...in my mind... Why does everything happen to me?

**~Seiko's POV~**

When I heard the comment, 'bundle of fur' I lost it! All conceitedness left me as I jumped out of Iruka's arms to face the Hokage, I was carful not to take a step so I wouldn't trip on the hair that was already badly tangled around me. I probably looked like a hair monster. I had been called fur, just one too many times today, and I was f****** sick of it! Behind all my rage, I heard a small voice in my head say, _'Oh, my God! It's him! The Hokage! *squeal*'_

Ignoring that, I glared at him. "You stupid old guy!" I yelled. Yeah, probably not the best thing to do when talking to the village leader, I know. But at the moment, I. Don't. Care. Why? Because I'm mad! And what do four-year-olds do when they're upset? They throw tantrums! Now to continue my rant! "Like I told that stupid F***** up A**H*** at the Gate! I am not a bundle of F****** Fur-!" I would have cussed him out more, and I was, but they were all muffled as Iruka covered my mouth with his hand. I glared at Iruka and the Hokage as I continued to swear and cuss. It was then that I noticed the Anbu standing around the Hokage protectively, ready for a fight. What the hell were they doing here?

**~Iruka's POV~**

As soon as she was out of my arms, she started to cuss him out! _'Not again!'_ My hand moved and I covered her mouth with my hand. But, that does little to help since she is STILL swearing. "Hey, Seiko...?" She stops to turn and look at me. Her eyes clearly say, 'This better be good!' I sigh and say, "If you say sorry to the Hokage I will get you anything you want. Okay?" Her eyes shinned and sparkled, seems I got through... and now I am worried I will regret my decision later...

Seiko nodded very fast and I let go of her. She looked to the Hokage and the Anbu who were still here and gave them all a 'sweet smile'. Though, I'm sure on the inside it was the total opposite of sweet.

**~Seiko's POV~**

"Hey, Seiko...?" I heard Iruka call me. I stop glaring daggers at them at looked up at Iruka.. "If you say sorry to the Hokage I will get you anything you want. Okay?"

_'Anything I want!?' _I must have had a dreamy look in my eyes because he was giving me a look that said, _'I hope I wont regret this'_ I nodded my head very fast... He took his hand away from my mouth, and I turned and looked at the Hokage and the Anbu members. I smiled as sweet as I could at them. "Hi. My name is Akiyama Seiko. ...And I am not a bundle of fur... " I said with a slight pout. "I am sorry for my little tantrum." I was going to say more but I noticed something. "Is that Ice on the windows!?" I yelled and pointed to one of the frozen windows. Then they all suddenly fell to the floor... "Huh?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Why did you fall over? Are you okay, Iruka?" I asked as I poked him with a stick... that came out of nowhere...

i'm gonna guess about five whole minutes passed before I got a reaction out of him. He launched into a crouched position and yelled as he snatched the stick away from me, "Seiko, stop poking me with the stick!" He faltered and all anger and irritation left him as he just looked at the stick in his hand. His eyes were saying, 'Where did this come from?'

I gave him the kicked puppy-dog look before lunging at him, "Mine!" ...I didn't think this through... Because, I landed. On the floor. Tangled in the cussed Death Trap that was my hair. I struggled to get out of it, but it wasn't working. I pulled it one way and it hurt, then another way and it hurt then too. All the while Iruka and the others were just staring at me! Why weren't they helping me? Tears of frustration began to fill my eyes as I struggled and think of the last half a day. I died. Got sent to the Naruto Universe. I'm trapped in the body of a four year old. And now I can't even get out of my own hair, again! All I want is food, a bubble bath, clean clothes, and sleep! is that really too much to ask?! ...I guess it is... Cause I'm still here!

I felt a large hand on my small shoulder and a voice, "Calm down, Seiko. We will get you out but I need you to calm down..."

It was Iruka. His voice was calming to me, like the ocean... kinda like my daddy before he died... I let out a soft whimper at the memory of my dad, "Okay, daddy." I obeyed him and just went limp in his arms.

**~Hokage's POV~**

I watched as the small girl went limp and her chakra relaxed. The windows stopped cracking and I could visibly see the relief wash over Iruka. She must really be a hand full. He laid the girl down and looked at her, making several attempts to untangle the hair without hacking it off. Iruka looked up at me, "Um... Lord Hokage, I'm gonna need some help..."

I nodded in understanding. "Yes, just keep her calm until we can get it." i turned my attention to the Anbu who straightened, ready for my orders. "Go and tell Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, and Hiashi Hyuga to come here at once." They nodded and took off with great speed to carry out their order.

Iruka's eyebrow quirked, "Sir, is it really necessary to bring them all here?"

Nodding, I answered, "Yes, each of them has an ability that is useful to this situation. But do not worry yourself with that, keep her calm until they arrive." he nodded and continued to just stroke her hair in a calming manner. I looked at the two of them and could already tel there was a strong bond being formed between them. It would surely upset her to be taken away from Iruka. What to do, what to do...

As I pondered this, the four I had requested arrived not two minutes later. Hiashi was the first to speak, "You called for us, Lord Hokage?"

"Yes." That is all I say as I watched them take in the sight of the still frozen windows that were now cracked. They looked rather puzzled, and even more so when they looked at Iruka. They probably thought she was a bundle of fur too. God forbid they say that out loud.

"What happened here?" Shikaku asked while the others looked extremely confused, even Hiashi.

"No time to go into details. You see that ball of... hair." I said gesturing to Seiko who was on the floor next to Iruka.

"Yes..." They all muttered uncertainly.

I couldn't help the amusement that crept into my voice, "There is a child under there and is trapped in her hair. We would like to untangle her without getting her upset." Seeing the questioning glances I continued, "You see the cracks on the windows and walls along with all the ice? Those are from her while she was throwing a tantrum. I believe it would be in everyone's best interest to keep her calm." Their jaws dropped. It was actually a very comical sight. Even Hiashi, a Hyuga, was surprised and shocked. That was a very rare occurrence to see any Hyuga Clan members show emotion of those sorts.

"So..." Hiashi said shaking himself from his stupor, "You need us so do what exactly?"

I nodded and began to give out orders, "Shikaku, I need you to use you Shadow Possession Jutsu to make sure she doesn't move, the more she moves the worse it gets. Iruka and the Anbu will untangle her while you do so. Choza, you must know the fastest place to get some food. Gather some food and bring it here for the girl, I doubt she has eaten anything for a while. Inoichi, i want you to try and look into her mind to try and find out as much about her as you can. And if possible, why she knows so many horrible words." I saw Iruka nod in agreement to that. "Hiashi, Use your Byakugan to watch her chakra, I want a report on how powerful she is now verses after she has eaten." They all nod and stand there. "Well, get to it! No one knows how long Iruka can keep her calm like this."

~ Iruka's POV~

About a half-hour later I was siting on the floor with Seiko in my lap. I tilted my head a little down at her and noticed she kind of looked like a kitten. Heh. She is a very cute kitten. ...Giving myself a mental slap I turned my attention to the Hokage. Hiashi and the others had done their job and had left, so now it was just me, Seiko, the Hokage, and an Anbu agent. "So," I whispered so I wouldn't wake up Seiko, "do you have any ideas for her?"

He hummed and looked at me and then Seiko, and back to me. "Well, I can already see that you two have a bond. And you are planing on becoming an instructor at the academy, correct?" I nodded. He smiled at me, "Well then, I saw you start practicing with kids. How would having your very own sound?"

All processes of my brain stopped working there for a second. Me? A father? Was that what he was thinking?!

As if reading my mind he said, "Yes, Iruka, you would be her father. I do not see any problem with this arrangement, will you accept?"

How do I know the answer to that?! I'm only nine-teen years old! I'm not ready to be a father... I looked down at her and think it over. She has no one. And neither do I really, not since the attack. I guess we're more alike then I thought. Heh... I looked back up to the Hokage and nod, "Yes, I'll do it."

He smiled even wider, "Great. I'll set up everything for the adoption, and I might suggest you get her a haircut. Best to avoid incidents like today."

I laughed and nodded. Looking down at the sleeping girl in my lap I smiled. I'm gonna be a dad... Wow. Never would have thought this would happen when I got out of bed this morning.

~Third Person POV~

Iruka got home later then expected. The papers took forever to get through, but it was official now. She was his daughter... He was a father... He had to be honest when he thought the sudden change in his life was sudden and it hadn't really hit him yet. Though that didn't stop him from being happy about it. She would definitely keep his life interesting, that much he knew.

The still sleeping Seiko was in his arms and he gently put her on the couch of his small apartment. He was glade the Hokage had offered them somewhere else to live, this place was no place to raise a child. He didn't even have a bed for himself! Let alone a kid. He stood and thought for a minute before grabbing a hair tie from a nearby table. If he didn't do something with her hair then in the morning it would be a mess again. So, he took her hair and gently put it into a ponytail, and then continued to braid it. He wasn't too good at braids, but he tried.

When he got her hair good enough, he laid down with her in the bed and looked down at her. A soft smile curled his lips and he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Goodnight, my angle." With that he let himself fall asleep with his daughter in his arms.

Little did he know that 'angle' is a word not many will use to describe her in the future...

* * *

_Follow the arrow to leave a review!_

_(no flames.)_

_(flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! :D)_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_000000000000000_

_0000000000_

_00000_

_0_


	5. FINALLY!

__Well, this is the last chapter we got for now. And there should be a few links in here, I have no idea if they work. Just picks though. I'll be putting the links on my profile too, so you can take a look at that as well.__

__P.S. - We do not own Naruto, but we do own the OCs!  
__

* * *

~Seiko's POV~

"YES!" I yelled as I burst out of the academy doors. My fist raised in the air with the Leaf Village headband in my hand. Finally, after eight years, I did it. I am not an official ninja of Konoha! I could just squeal! And I did. I was the only one by the doors and I decided to so a little victory dance, cause this was a BIG difference. I just did something other Naruto fans only dream of and write in fanfictions!

In the middle of my dance, I was tapped on the shoulder. Stopping abruptly, I looked over to see my best friends. The one who tapped me on the shoulder was a bit shorter than me. She had shoulder length silver hair with black bangs and deep vivid green eyes. She wore a white shirt under a dark green jacket that has short sleeves like usual. The hood is similar to Kiba's in style with the fluffy stuff around the edges. Three thin metal bracelets are on both her wrists, and she can use them as weapons, it's really cool! She wears a black headband, kind of like Sakura, but hers makes her look cute! Sakura just has a huge forehead. Her pants are like the usually seen ones worn by the other Genin, so are her shoes. She gave me a big bright smile, "Hello, Seiko!"

The girl a step behind her was about an inch taller then me. With big chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair that's always in a ponytail tied with a black bow. She wore a black jacket, like usual, that is a little too big for her, and she never zips it up. The shirt under it is a white T-shirt with her family symbol on it. And black finger-less gloves on both hands. With a emotionless face, only hinting her happiness, she said, "Hey, Seiko."

"Niko! Shizuru! I passed!" I said happily to them. I had met these two when I was five. I had been training after sneaking off away from Iruka, and I got into an accident... I hurt myself... Yeah, not the best thing to do, but hey! Don't tell me you don't hurt yourself sometimes too!

Niko's green eyes sparkled and she smiled before hugging me, "That's awesome! Me and Shizuru got ours too!" She hopped back and pointed to her waist where the headband was hanging crooked across her hips. I looked to Shizuru and she just jabbed her thumb to her forehead where there was a headband across it... how the hell didn't I notice earlier?! Niko rushed and gripped my hands, smiling, "Isn't this great! What if we're on the same team?!"

I gasped and gripped her hands back, I swear, to anyone else this would have looked SO gay. My eyes sparkled, "Yes! That would be amazing!"

Shizuru walked forward and placed a hand on each of our shoulders. She cracked a small smile, "This is all fun to talk about," her smile faded, "but could we please go somewhere out of the sun?"

I laughed, "Yeah, sure." Letting go of Niko's hands, I began to walk to the training grounds. It was shady and we would always go there just to talk. I have to say, I was rather surprised to meet Shizuru and Niko, I mean, they didn't even appear in the Manga or Anime. But I'm not really supposed to be here either, so... yeah. It just makes me wonder how the story will change, but since I'm part of the story now, I shouldn't be too surprised with any changes.

When we made it to our spot, a shaded place near a tree with a lot of low branches, we all sat down on the ground in a circle. I was the first to speak, "So, who do you guys want on your team? Other then the three of us together."

Niko placed a finger on her lips and tilted her head a little, "Hmm..." She was silent before she smiled and said, "I think I would want Hinata and Choji on my team."

Shizuru and I shared a look before we looked back at her. My brunet friend asked, "Why would you want them on your team?"

She smiled, "Hinata's really nice! And so is Choji!"

"How about you?" I asked Shizuru.

"Um," her voice was a little startled. In the time that I have known Shizuru, she happens to be a very closed off individual. Ever since her grandfather was kidnapped and lost his legs when she was young, she always had trouble showing others her emotions. It seemed like she always had to have them closed off for some reason. But I was really happy when she started to open up to me, it meant I had one more friend! I noticed her cheeks heat up a little bit and she leaned her arm on one knee and propped her head up in her hand, "KibaandShino..."

I cupped a hand around my ear and leaned over to her a little. A grin curled my lips, "What was that?" She didn't answer. "I see... you like him don't you?"

Her eyes widened and her head shot in my direction, "No I don't! Who would like that dog-face?!"

My hand slapped over my mouth, oh my God. She likes HIM? I knew it! As I struggled to contain my laughter, Shizuru's face was flustered and as red as a tomato! I fell to my back holding my stomach, "S-Stop it! C-Can't Bre-eath!" I said between laughs.

"Oh yeah? Well just who would you want on your team?! Lazy-butt or Bugs?"

Now that shut me up real quick. She did NOT just go there! To be completely honest, I still really liked Gaara and Hidan, but I hadn't even seen either of their faces in years. And then when I was about seven or so, Shikamaru and Shino happened to walking around and I was having a 'Chakra-PMS'. Remember what I did to the windows in the Hokage's office? Well, this time I was making the ground crack, and if it hadn't been for Shino's bugs draining my chakra down to normal levels and Shikamaru calming me down, I might have just killed myself my falling through the ground... I am SO smart. Ever since that day I had a crush on them... and I can't pick just one! They are both so cute and they'll both turn out to be EXTREMELY handsome in a few years, not to mention they both are awesome and nice to me!

My thoughts stopped when I felt Niko poking my cheek, "Sei? You okay?"

I let her poke my cheek for a few more minuets before shooting up and flailing my arms, "Okay! Enough! I'm good! I'm fine!"

I looked back at the two and Shizuru had a teasing smirk on her face, "Well?"

My cheeks heated up, _'No! Don't let her know she won! ...Too late...'_ Thinking fast, I got up off the ground and walked away from them a bit before turning to face them, "Hey! I think I made some progress with my Taijutsu! Want to see?!" Please say yes, anything to take the embarrassment away! They might be my best friends, but that won't stop me from not wanting to talk about relationships with them!

"..." They both shared a look and looked back at me. Both of them had a suspicious look on their face. And why wouldn't they? Last time I tried this I almost died! Well... not really die, more like... severely injured. "Okay..." They both said uneasily.

~Third Person POV~

Several hours later, Seiko was regretting her decision. The Taijutsu did not go over well... After Niko and Shizuru were done patching her up and scolding her, (Patched up my Niko, and scolded by Shizuru) they headed back to Seiko's place to make sure she got home safely. She was really lucky to have Niko and Shizuru as her friends, without them she might have been dead... on more then one occasion.

When they got back, it was past dark. In fact, it was near midnight. The three friends payed no mind to it and continued into the house.

"Seiko!" A voice called out once the door was shut behind them.

"I'm here, daddy!" Seiko called back, waiting for him to come out and scold her for running off without permission... again. But when he didn't, it kind of worried the three girls. As they made there way further into the house, Seiko called out, "Daddy? You okay?"

He then came into view around the corner, bandages all over him, "Just a few scratches here and there. Nothing to worry about..."

Seiko and the others looked at him in shock, what the hell happened to him?! The light bulb in Seiko's head turned on, 'Of F****** course! Why didn't I remember Mizuki would back stab Iruka and Naruto?!' "When did this happen?" She asked him, knowing it couldn't have been too long ago.

"Only about an hour or so, I was told to go straight to bed but you weren't home yet. Got to make sure my baby's okay!" He placed his hand supporting him on the wall on her head and grinned.

She huffed, getting slightly embarrassed in front of her friends as they giggled, before Niko called out, "Iruka-Sensei!" She hadn't even realized he had fallen to the floor! She stood for a moment before kicking her body in gear.

"F***!"

* * *

_Follow the arrow to leave a review!_

_(no flames.)_

_(flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! :D)_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_000000000000000_

_0000000000_

_00000_

_0_


	6. Our Sensei

__Thank you...  
__

**__Karkatsbabe__**

**__Hades' Neko__**

__Love you for the reviews! And thank you for the Favs and Follows too everybody!  
__

__Now, if anyone remembers my old Naruto story that is not on here any more, they might find the names of the OCs familiar... There are minor differences between them now and back then though. I made them a bit more believable I think, back then I hadn't put much thought into the characters... :P And another thing! I am now the main author of this story, so updates will be slow... I apologize if that upsets anyone...  
__

__P.S. - We do not own Naruto, but we do own the OCs!  
__

* * *

~Seiko's POV~

It was 3:35 A.M. when I got up. Super early, I know, but the early bird get's the worm! Well, catches it anyway... Anyway, I woke up that early so I could train my skills, it was the only time I really had to focus on them. Believe it or not I zoomed through the academy stuff, but I'm still a Genin since the village was at a time of peace and such things like that. There was no need to rush through the academy like when Kakashi was younger.

After my training I was beat, my arms aced and my legs felt heavy, but I didn't injure myself today! Yay! There was one time where I was training so hard that I passed out and when I got home that evening, daddy was freaking out. Like, FREAKING out. Majorly. And that is why he now knows where I train. Although, I don't always stay there, if he were to some by and see the things I was working on I think he would be speechless. Besides, I want to save my special skills for stuff like the Chunin exam!

When I got home I started to take a shower and got dressed afterwards like usual. After that I went to the kitchen and looked around. Iruka had already left, so it was just me around now. As I looked around, I tried to think of what I should take for lunch. 'Hey, Luna, you there?'

**_'Yeah, I am here... What ya want?'_** Luna asked. If you don't already know, Luna is the name I gave the voice in my head. Okay... I admit to being a lunatic... But hey. I am still, AWESOME!

_'Well, I was wondering what I should take for lunch? Got any ideas?'_

It was silent before Luna began to talk at a mile a minuet. **_'We should pack fish and crab, cooked rice, lobster sandwiches, some crab and potato soup. We should also pack some ramen for Naruto, some sweet dango, some green tea to drink...'_** then it was silent before she added, _**'That should be it...'**_

_'Thanks, Luna...'_ I thought as I sweat-dropped. Like I would be able to fit all of that onto a bag! Instead of grabbing all of that, I got the ramen for Naruto, some sandwiches for me and my friends, sweet dango, and green tea. By the time I got it all in the bag, it was 7:25. Giving a sigh, I gathered all of my gear I would need and headed off to the academy a bit more energetic then usual...

Because we were getting assigned our groups today!

~At the Academy~

When I got there, I sat in the classroom between my two best friends, Niko and Shizuru. Did I mention I call Niko Kitty? Cause I do! And I call Shizuru Pup. We talked as I scanned the room to see that everyone was here, even Naruto! Though he looked grossed out a bit... I face-palmed before hitting my head on the table, "Dammit."

Niko tilted her head to the side, "What's wrong, Sei?"

"Oh, nothing. Just missed out on something I had been waiting to see."

Shortly after that, Iruka came into the room and was about to announce the teams, the whole while I waved at him. I could hear some of the other kids in here whispering about how I was only here cause I was Iruka's daughter. They can go eat a piece of poo!

He flipped a few sheets on his clipboard and said a few words about how they would be our family and blah, blah, blah. Until finally, the moment of truth!

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..." Naruto cheered and Sakura's head nearly hit the table in disappointment. "and Sasuke Uchiha." Now it was Nauto's turn to sulk and Sakura's turn to cheer.

He then announced all the teams. Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka. And then he got to our team... "Team 11, Seiko Akiyama, Niko Gensu, and Shizuru Inoshi." This caused me and Niko to intertwine hands and cheer and Shizuru had a large smile plastered to her face! She should smile more often, she looks so much prettier that way! "These people will be like your family, as well as your comrades. I hope you will keep them close in the future. Now, your team leaders will be here for you after lunch. Finish eating and come back to wait."

~After Lunch~

It was just us and Naruto's team now. Everybody else got to go off with their Sensei! Where was ours?! I was sitting in the desk with a miserable look on my face as my head rested on the table and my arms were out in front of me. Letting out a long sigh, Shizuru and Niko both looked at me.

Shizuru raised a brow. "You're not usually so depressed. Cheer up and smile. It's starting to get creepy..."

That made me think of earlier and a sly smile curled my lips, "Oh?" I turned to her and rested my head on my hand, "Well you should mile more often then too. You're really pretty when you do. And besides," I got closer to her as she watched my suspiciously, "I think _he_ was looking at you."

Her eyes suddenly got big and a dust of pink spread on her cheeks. She scoffed and looked at the floor, "Don't be ridiculous!"

I looked at Niko who was sitting on the desk crossed-legged, "What do you think, Kitty? Was he looking?" To be honest I had no idea if he was looking or not, I just wanted to tease her. It was fun! I gave her a wink so she would catch on.

She raised her hand and shooed the wink away with a smile, "No need for that, Sei! I know for a fact he was looking!"

"Really?!" Both me and Shizuru said aloud.

"Yeah!" She then scratched the back of her head. "Although... I don't know what he was thinking..."

Shizuru deflated slightly, but there was also a small amount of relief there as well. I was going to say something else when I heard a voice in the hall, "Don't tell me you agree with him!" I didn't recognize that voice.

But, the next voice, I would be dead if I didn't recognize it. "I was only stating that after all this time you still look like a girl from behind. And from the front a little too."

"You would think I look like a girl all the time. I swear, those books have brainwashed you!"

Suddenly the door opened and a head popped in. Silver hair and a mask. Holy mother of God! It was Kakashi! Inner fan-girl scream go! An eraser fell on his head and I muffled a laugh. The person we could not see laughed, "I think we kept them waiting a bit too long."

Kakashi stepped in with a sigh, allowing the other person to walk through. My jaw dropped. This guy was amazing looking! His hair was a bright red color, like Kushina's. it was up in a high ponytail and fell straight and perfect behind him, messy bangs were kept out of his black eyes by his headband. He wore the same clothes as Kakashi, only the vest was unzipped. He raised his hand and said, "I'm here for team 11?"

I was up out of my seat as fast as the others. We were all before him in an instant, looking him up and down. By now I was really starting to wonder about what would change in the Naruto story line. I was here, and so where the three around me. So everything was just kind of up in the air now!

~Thirty Minuets Later~

At the moment, I am eating with My two best friends and new Sensei on the roof of one of the nearby buildings. He was watching us, like he was sizing us up to see how skilled we are or something. He'll see soon enough though! But, I highly doubt I'm ready to fight a Jonin yet! I'm only "12" years old after all.

"Now that we have all eaten, how about we get to know each other a bit?" We nodded, eagerly wanting to know more about the mysterious man before us. "I"ll go first of course." He said with a hand on his chest in a mater-of-fact tone. "My name is Tenshi Kukazu, I enjoy running and sweet people as well as sweet food. My dislikes would be self-harm, smoking counts! And being mistaken for a girl..." His face darkened and it was the first time I saw him with a look other then content or happiness there. It was pretty creepy... but that just made him cooler! The look vanished and he continued, "Anyway, my hobbies would be target practice. I could tell you more, but I would rather not, it's personal. So, how about you tell my your likes, dislikes, and hobbies?" he asked with a smile. "How about you start?" He said looking at Niko.

She smiled at him, "My name is Niko Gensu, but my friends call me Kitty! I like to sing and hum when I feel like it, as well as draw. I also like my friends who are in this group!" She smiled even bigger and is was contagious! it made the rest of us smile too. "My dislikes are bullies and flowers... but only because I cant breath when they are around..." She gave a frown, it always bugged her that she was allergic to them. "And I guess my hobby would be helping out with my family at our clinic!"

He then looked to Shizuru, "Okay, your turn, Brownie." He said in a teasing manner.

She frowned, "My name is Shizuru Inoshi, NOT Brownie." She stated while giving him a dark look. making him lift his hands in a gesture of surrender. Her arms crossed, "And that's all I'm saying since you called me that." her brown eyes looked away from him and she just stared at the trees nearby.

Tenshi scratched the back of his head before looking at me. I smiled and shrugged, "She does that when she gets mad. It will wear off... eventually. Anyway! My name is Seiko Akiyama Umino, I like my best friends Kitty, and Pup, my daddy Iruka, as well as my other friends Shika and Shino, I have 7 things I like the most... Drawing, Sweets, Animals -any shape and size- shinny things, blood, the moon and water! My dislike are fan-girl's and fan-boys! Pink, anything girly, ice-cream and I absolutely HATE duck-butt!" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted a bit before saying, "And just so you know, Duck-butt is Sasuke Uchiha. One of the man things you have to watch out with me is my anger or if I get upset... ask the HOKAGE what happens or you can ask Shino and Shika... My Hobbies are training and scaring daddy half to death! It's fun!" I said while smiling evilly.

He nodded and looked like he had a lot to think about. "Okay. Meet me here tomorrow and we will do the surveying thing tomorrow and I suggest you don't eat, you'll get sick!" With that he stood up and seemed to vanish into thin air! For a minuet after that I was just looking around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen!

What he said suddenly clicked in my head and I turned to my two closest friends.

"Hey you guys better eat, cause I am." We all said it at the same time before we waved goodbye and headed home.

* * *

_Follow the arrow to leave a review!_

_(no flames.)_

_(flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! :D)_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_0000000000_

_000000000000000_

_0000000000_

_00000_

_0_


End file.
